


Cheated Bird

by ThatOneKrys



Series: 30 Day OTP Challange [3]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Mild Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of 30 Day OTP Challenge</p>
<p>Clint, Loki and Thor play Mario Kart while Tony watches; until he and Clint get fed up for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheated Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This was supposed to be a Thorki 30 Days of OTP Challenge fic, but it kinda turned more into a Clint/Loki broship fic? >.>  
> Day 3 of OTP Challenge: Gaming/Watching a movie

“You cheating bastard!” Clint yelled, eyes never leaving the tv or the rainbow track they were all racing along.

“I am not cheating. I barely know how to play this pointless game,” Loki cooley responded, his fingers easily manipulating the buttons on the Xbox controller in his hands.

“You are just upset that you are losing to someone who’s never played before,” Thor teased the archer, not doing much better himself.

“You have no room to talk, Thor. You’re doing worse than hawkboy over there,” Tony chimed in. He had refused to touch the hopeless piece of tech when they asked him to join in. He could build his own gaming system that would make this one look like ancient technology come from the 80s. Why the hell would he want to play with it? Instead, he contented himself with watching the three grown men squabble at each other as they played round after round of Mario Kart.

“I am not complaining about my brother beating me,” the thunderer pointed out with an exaggerated huff. He glanced over at Loki and smirked when he caught the trickster’s eye for a second.

Natasha plopped down on the chair next to the curved couch, watching Thor with a knowing look. His cheeks barely flush at being caught by the woman, but knew he wouldn’t be called out on it.

“I don’t know what you did, but you fucking cheated!” Clint yelled, throwing his controller on the floor towards the tv. He turned and pointed at Loki. “No one is that good at Mario Kart their first time. No one!”

Loki smirked his usual, wicked smirk and patted a hand against Clint’s anger flushed cheek. “You forget that I am not like everyone else, bird.”

Clint scowled at him for a second before swatting his hand away, letting out a huff as he slumped into the couch back. Loki had taken to calling Clint “bird” because it had pissed him off; but over time the archer had slowly accepted the nickname and it had stuck. But fuck it if anyone else tried to call him that. There would be an arrow through their guts faster than they could blink. Call it a special treat for the guy that had taken over his mind nearly two years ago.

“Okay children, settle down. No need to fight over a game,” Tony chided, taking the controller from Thor. “Jarvis, switch it to whatever movie is next in your database. And everyone will shut up and watch it happily.”


End file.
